


I fucking love suffering

by Babylonian



Category: Rhythm Heaven
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylonian/pseuds/Babylonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't often when a group of lovers like them got into a fight. </p><p>Let alone, one this bad.</p><p>I love making them suffer</p>
            </blockquote>





	I fucking love suffering

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as a gift for someone but im posting it here because it's ok i guess
> 
> this would especially make sense if you knew the headcanons i have behind the trio but Pp

"Did I ever mean anything to you, Kiiyan? Or was I only there to give you a home when you couldn't afford one?"

Aokun had his back turned towards his boyfriend, if only to hide the tears that were welling in his eyes. Did all that bonding mean nothing to Kiiyan? Did his beloved yellow only used his wealth for the past few years to get by? What about the Toss League, what about Akachan? Kiiyan absolutely adored Akachan, he treated her like royalty... but what about him? 

"Aokun, no, no no no... I love you, I always did... but you've changed! You always hang around your fans more than Akachan and I! I wonder if you're even still in there, or if you're having more fun with your teenage fans, yanno?" Kiiyan replied, his voice trembling. He did care, he really did! But the way Aokun was acting... made him wonder if his boyfriend needed him in the first place. 

"Akachan. It's always about Akachan. You say I'm neglecting her and you, but I wonder if you care about how I feel? The damn girl is scared of her own shadow! She's the weakest member of the team, fuck, Kiiyan, she can barely stay awake a whole day! And all you do is kiss her ass, you're worshipping her at this point! Do you even care about what I FEEL?!" Aokun yelled out, whipping himself around with an aggressive stomp. It was clear that tears were running down his cheeks, and his face was red with rage. Kiiyan backed up, raising his hands to his own chest. How could he just insult Akachan like that, without knowing her own circumstances?

"Don't insult Akachan like that! Do you think she can help the trauma she goes through? Do you think she can help the abusive father? Do you think she can control the narcolepsy she has? Do you think she can shoo away all of the 30 year olds that want nothing more but to fuck her? How about you get your head out of your ass and open your eyes for once? Why are you being such an ungrateful asshole?" Kiiyan was beginning to feel frustrated, especially from the insult to his baby. She couldn't control any of that... but she still tried her best! Didn't Aokun see that?

The room was almost silent, save for Aokun's sniffles and the occasional pit-pat of feet. Akachan was in the kitchen, grabbing a snack as she overheard the fight. Is that what Aokun thought of her? How interesting. She walked into the main hall where the two were having a showdown, cookie in hand. She glared up at Aokun, a blank, emotionless look on her face. She opened her mouth, her voice soft and sweet. 

"If that's what you really thought of me, Aoi, then why didn't you let me die back when I fell of the tossing platform last year, when we were way up high? Why didn't you just suffocate me in my sleep, that you hated so much? Most importantly, why did you pretend until now that you cared? Am I really nothing to you?"

Aokun was thrown off by Akachan's sudden statement. He always tried to argue about Akachan when she wasn't in the room, or when she was asleep. Aokun did know about all the hardships she went through... he started to feel a tad bit guilty. Akachan felt tears form in her eyes, as she started ranting yet again. 

"... it's fine if you hate me, Aokun. No one really likes me anyway. I'm always the one that everyone throws to the side, or I'm always the one that everyone considers second. With you two, I thought that I came first. But I guess not."

Aokun was at shock at this point, not sure what to exactly feel. He looked over at Kiiyan, who had a mix of rage and sorrow on his face, and back at Akachan, who had only but a blank stare on hers. Taking Akachan into his own arms, Aokun broke down. 

"A-Akachan," Aokun stammered, "I-I didn't mean that. I let my own needs take over everyone else's. I'm sorry."

Akachan's eyes widened, before returning the embrace. Her tiny body was shaking, and she gripped on tightly to the blue male in front of her. 

"It's okay," Akachan murmured. It really was okay, Aokun just... had his moments like this. Kiiyan, on the other hand, wiped the tears from his cheeks and stepped towards the two, pulling them into a tight hug. 

"I love you both, I hope you know that." Kiiyan said, with a calm tone of voice. The two nuzzled into his belly, and for once, everything felt calm. 

After all, a trio like them were unbreakable.


End file.
